Moving devices configured to move a certain object from one container to another container are required in various technical fields. For example, there is a moving device configured such that, in a case where there are a first container storing a large number of moving objects such as compact parts, organic or inorganic fragments or particles, and cells, and a second container receiving the moving objects, some of the moving objects are extracted from the first container and moved to the second container.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-34013 discloses a technology of sucking a cell aggregate, which is a moving object, from a dispenser well (first container) with use of a suction tip (micropipette) and discharging the sucked cell aggregate to a cell Petri dish (second container). In order to observe the cell aggregate present in the first container or the second container, it may be required to take an image of the cell aggregate with a camera under proper illumination.
In the work of moving an object such as a cell aggregate, there has been a requirement for highly automating a series of work operations including the object moving operation and the object imaging operation. At present, however, these works are manually implemented in most cases or are implemented by using a simple moving device including only a suction mechanism for sucking an object and a suction tip movement mechanism. It cannot therefore be said that the movement work has high efficiency at present.